thefullerhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff Franklin
Jeff Franklin is a television producer, writer, and film director for Fuller House. He is best known as the creator of Full House. Biography Jeff Franklin has been a successful writer-producer-director for over twenty-five years. He is responsible for hundreds of hours of quality television and motion pictures. Jeff created and executive produced two long-running, hit ABC comedies, Full House (1987) and Hangin' with Mr. Cooper (1992), which are syndicated worldwide and have earned over half a billion dollars in revenue. Jeff produced and wrote two hit teen comedies, Paramount's Summer School (1987) and Columbia's Just One of the Guys (1985). He produced, wrote and directed the independently released dark comedy Love Stinks (1999), which has become a "cult classic", and enjoyed tremendous success and profitability on DVD. Jeff Franklin's track record is one of the best in the business. His projects are consistently crowd-pleasers and money-makers. On February 28, 2018, Jeff announced he would not be returning as the ''Fuller Hous''e show-runner due to complaints about his behaviour in the writers’ room and on the set of the series, including making sexually charged comments about his personal relationships and sex life. Warner Horizon Television opted not to renewed their production deal with him. Contribution |-|Season 1= * Our Very First Show, Again (executive producer) / (writer) * Moving Day (executive producer) / (writer) * Funner House (executive producer) * The Not-So-Great Escape (executive producer) * Mad Max (executive producer) * The Legend of El Explosivo (executive producer) * Ramona's Not-So-Epic Party (executive producer) * Secrets, Lies, & Firetrucks (executive producer) * War of the Roses (executive producer) * A Giant Leap (executive producer) * Partnerships in the Night (executive producer) * Save the Dates (executive producer) / (director) * Love is in the Air (executive producer) / (writer) |-|Season 2= * Welcome Back (executive producer) / (writer) * Mom Interference (executive producer) * Ramona's Not-So-Epic First Kiss (executive producer) * Curse of Tanner Manor (executive producer) * Doggy Daddy (executive producer) * Fuller Thanksgiving (executive producer) * Girl Talk (executive producer) * A Tangled Web (executive producer) * Glazed and Confused (executive producer) * New Kids in the House (executive producer) * DJ and Kimmy's High School Reunion (executive producer) * Nutcrackers (executive producer) * Happy New Year, Baby (executive producer) / (writer) / (director) |-|Season 3= * Best Summer Ever (executive producer) / (writer) * Break a Leg (executive producer) * Declarations of Independence (executive producer) * My Little Hickey (executive producer) * Uncle Jesse's Adventures in Babysitting (executive producer) * M-m-m-My Ramona (executive producer) * Say Yes to the Dress (executive producer) * Maybe Baby (executive producer) * Wedding or Not Here we Come (executive producer) * My Best Friend's Japanese Wedding (executive producer) * Troller Coaster (executive producer) * Fast Times at Bayview High (executive producer) * A Tommy Tale (executive producer) * Surrogate City (executive producer) * Soul Sisters (executive producer) * Happily Ever After (executive producer) * Fullers in a Fog (executive producer) * Here Comes the Sun (executive producer) / (writer) / (director) |-|Season 4= * Oh My Santa (executive producer) * Big Night (executive producer) * A Sense of Purpose (executive producer) * Ghosted (executive producer) * No Escape (executive producer) * Angels' Night Out (executive producer) * President Fuller (executive producer) * Driving Mr. Jackson (executive producer) * Perfect Sons (executive producer) * Golden-Toe Fuller (executive producer) * It's Always Open (executive producer) * The Prom (executive producer) * Opening Night (executive producer) |-|Season 5= * Welcome Home, Baby to be Named Later (executive producer) * Hale's Kitchen (executive producer) * Family Business (executive producer) * Moms' Night Out (executive producer) * Ready Player Fuller (executive producer) * The Mayor's Bird (executive producer) * DJ's Amazing 40th Birthday Race (executive producer) * Five Dates with Kimmy Gibbler (executive producer) * A Modest Proposal (executive producer) * If the Suit Fits (executive producer) * Three Weddings and a Musical (executive producer) * Cold Turkey (executive producer) * College Tours (executive producer) * Basic Training (executive producer) * Be Yourself, Free Yourself (executive producer) * The Nearlywed Game (executive producer) * Something Borrowed (executive producer) * Our Very Last Show, Again (executive producer) |-|Credits Gallery= S1E1C07.jpg S1E2C07.jpg S1E12C08.jpg S1E13C07.jpg S2E1C08.png S2E13C09.png S3E1C09.png S3E18C07.jpg Links * Twitter * Instagram * IMDb Gallery Pictures featuring Jeff Franklin CGHapsSUoAA7jkh.jpg 11386536 968399173181270 842545571 n.jpg CP13.jpg CP14.jpg CP28.jpg CastPics29.jpg Category:Crew Category:Writers Category:Producers Category:Images Category:Composers Category:Directors Category:Season 1 Crew Category:Season 2 Crew Category:Season 3 Crew Category:Season 4 Crew Category:Season 5 Crew